The treatment of waste water such as sewage or other biodegradable materials under pressure by air or oxygen is known to the art.
Such treatment has been done as a batch process in a pressurized vessel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,581 which issued to Donald M. Stearns.
While the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,581 is an advance in the treatment of sewage and other waste water, it requires one or more relatively large pressurized tanks and is not suited for a continuous process or to systems for small communities which may otherwise use septic tanks and the like.
The pressurization of the waste water as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,581 will increase the absorption rate of the oxygen used, but requires closed tanks and is not suited for a continuous process.